We Belong Together
by Lindy1288
Summary: 4 Years After High School. Their lives have changed, but some things never change at all...NH, BL, PJ.  I wished I owned OTH, but sadly I don't.
1. Chapter 1

**Background**

**Written before Season 5 was announced.  
No one really left Tree Hill.   
Lucas is a Lit teacher at THHS & Assistant B-Ball coach.  
Brooke owns her own clothing store for her line.  
Nathan and Haley are happily married. Nathan coaches b-ball. Haley is a Math teacher. She still loves music and sings occasionally at Tric.  
Peyton is single...for now. There's still someone she can't let go of, but knows that confessing her feelings would cause some problems.**

Ch. 1-  
They had finally gotten to the point in the ceremony they were waiting for:  
"You may now kiss the bride!"  
He studied her a second longer, thinking he would remember her looking this beautiful as long as he lived.  
He leaned in to kiss her long and slow. As they both turned arond to face the crowd the minister announced, "Let me be the first to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott."  
Lucas and Brooke made their way down the isle of the gorgeous church to go outside. They were beaming with joy and could not wait to celebrate.  
(Later that night at the reception)  
Peyton found Brooke sitting outside on the patio.  
"Hey, what are you thinking about?"  
"Oh hey, I was just thinking of how long I have waited for this day. Honestly I have never been happier."  
"I think I get it. Remember how you talked my ear off for nearly 2 hours when you told me he finally proposed?"  
Brooke remembered all too well. Lucas proposed on Valentine's Day at the beach earlier that year. She was so excited. They were made for each other. Lucas was the only one who could bring out the best in her. When she looked back on her days in high school when either she and Peyton were feuding over Lucas or she was with someone other than him she felt foolish. Foolish to think that she could ever manage to keep him out of her heart or her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2- 1 week later while BL on honeymoon to Paris.  
It was around midnight in Tree Hill. Nathan and Haley were lying side by side in their bed. In an instant they were awaken by noises. They looked at each other with a knowing expression of what those noises meant.  
Nathan yelled out, "OK, come on!"  
The bedroom door opened.  
Nathan and Haley slid to opposite sides of the bed leaving space in between them.  
All they could see was a little shadow making its way towards the bed. The child, blanket, and teddy bear in tow slid in between the parents and said, "Mommy, Daddy, I had a bad dream. I think you should help me get back to sleep."  
Haley knew the routine well and began to sing her 4-year-old, blue-eyed, wavy brown-haired daughter to sleep.  
When Haley was sure her daughter was asleep, her eyes fell on her husband.  
N-"Gosh, Hales, every time I look at her I'm still amazed. I just can't imagine what would have happened if we'd lost her in that accident."  
Haley was trying not to think so negatively. "Well, I can tell you what wouldn't have happened! I wouldn't have gained 20 pounds, wouldn't have thrown up at the site of my favorite foods, and my moods wouldn't have been outa whack!"  
"Haley, I'm trying to be ser-"  
Haley interrupted, "But I know what you're saying. I wouldn't have traded those 9 months for anything."  
Haley rolled back over and thought of the years that had passed. They shared so many memories, some good, some bad. She would never, ever forget the day she gave birth.  
-Flashback-  
"Nathan! It's time to go!" Haley hurried into the living room to find her husband.  
"I know Haley. I have to meet Lucas at the school in 20 minutes. I didn't forget."  
Haley's face was fuming red.  
"No, Nathan Scott! We have to get to the hospital NOW! This baby wants out!"  
2 hours, tons of screaming and pain later their beautiful baby girl was born. Everyone was at the hospital waiting outside the nursery to meet the newborn.  
Peyton and Brooke were getting antsy. Brooke was peering into the window trying to see her. "So, where's she at Nate?"  
Nathan walked in to pick up his daughter and bring her to the window. He holds her up and speaks into her ear, "All of these people want to meet you sweetheart. Say hello to your world Nataley Beth Scott."  
P-"Aww, Nathan she's adorable. So when do I get to babysit?"  
N-"Whoa. Slow down there, let's just get her out of the hospital first OK?"  
Everyone laughs at Peyton's latest blonde moment.  
-End Flashback-  
Nathan and Haley share a kiss before settling in next to Nataley and falling alseep.**

I try to keep up with the days, weeks, and so on with this story. If you ever see that somewhere I've messed up with it, please tell me so that I can fix it. You may save me a lot of hassle and confusion. lol. I love feedback, good or bad. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3- The next day-BL returns  
Brooke and Lucas stopped by Peyton's house on their way home. Peyton opened the door and threw her arms around Brooke.  
"B. Davis! Oh, I'm sorry, B. Scott. Gosh that's weird. Anyways, I missed you! Ok you have to tell me everything! Start from the beginning of your honeymoon. Paris must be amazing."  
All of this and they hadn't even went inside.  
"Ok, but do you want me to tell you standing out here?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Both of you get your butts in here!"  
Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton went inside. Lucas decided to give the 2 girls some time alone so he stayed behind in the living room to watch tv while they moved into the dining room. He could hear Brooke, "Everything was gorgeous! Our honeymoon suite at the hotel was absolutely amazing. The tub was almost as big as my car! Yeah, you bet we used that as much as possible. Seriously Peyton, you need to travel there! It's all breathtaking."  
Lucas grinned as he remembered the tub. He pushed those thoughts aside...for now. His gaze fell on pictures in the frames on a nearby table. Some, well most, were of Brooke and Peyton. He admired their friendship. He was also very thankful that they hadn't let petty things such as him get in the way of their bond. He knew they needed each other in a special way.   
Lucas saw a few pictures of he and Peyton. That was fun while it lasted, but he was with Brooke, and he knew that it was the best choice he could've ever made. He only felt friendly feelings for Peyton Sawyer. He heard his wife and Peyton coming from the dining room.  
P-"Well, Luke, did you have fun?"  
"Of course I did." He stands behind Brooke and slips his arms around her waist. "Didn't you tell her how much fun I had carrying tons of bags around Paris while you shopped?"  
Brooke rolls her eyes. "Aw honey, but I didn't buy that much! Plus it was probably a once-in-a-lifetime shopping spree. I needed pretty clothes."  
"It may not have seemed like that much to you but I'm sure my bank account says otherwise."  
They talk for another 10 minutes then Brooke and Lucas leave for home after hugging Peyton and promising to see her later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4- Everyone meets up at Karen's Cafe  
"Ok everyone, what can I get you?" Karen says as she goes around the table with her notepad in hand.  
The whole gang take turns making their orders then restart their conversation.  
Everyone gets distracted as two little kids make their way to the eating area. They were arguing over something no one could make out until Nataley walked to her father.  
"Daddy, tell Keith that you're a better player than Uncle Lucas."  
"Aww, sweetie, that's only your opinion and you say it because I'm your daddy."  
"No, I say it because I'm better than Keith and everyone tells me that I'm just like you and Keith is just like Uncle Luke."  
Nathan looks at Lucas with a smile. "She does have a point!"  
Lucas grins back at them. "Well, why don't we just head to the Rivercourt and find out. Me and Keith against Nathan and Nat. Anyone wanna come?"  
Peyton, Brooke, Haley, and Karen shake heads.  
H- "No, we'll have some girl time here; you can go do your thing. Be careful kids. Nataley listen to Daddy ok."  
K- "And Keith you listen to your brother."  
Keith rolls his eyes and speaks sarcastically to his mother, "Of course Mom!"  
Once they were gone, the remaining 4 got on the subject of being happy at this point in their lives. Haley says she has something to announce to the group.  
"Ok, so I guess now's as good of a time as any since we'll all together." She leans in closer with a smile from ear-to-ear. "Nathan and I are trying to have another baby!"  
Everyone immediately screams out congratulations that get mixed and mingled with hugs and kisses.  
When settled back into their seats Brooke turns to Haley.  
"Yay Haley! I'm so happy for you two! What does Natty think of having a little brother or sister?"  
"Of course she wants a little sister to play with. But not to play dress-up with, to play basketball with. She asked if I could have a whole basketball team at one time. I tell you, the kid's just like her father. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."  
The group laughs, then the tables turn to Brooke.  
"I am content with my life. I have the man of my dreams, a successful business, and great friends. What more could I ask for?"  
P- "Have you and Luke talked about kids?"  
"Well, we were thinking that maybe in about 6 months would be a good time for one to come along. But if not, that's fine too. We'll see."  
She turns to Peyton. "So, what about you P. Sawyer? You happy?"  
"Well, let's see. My life pretty much revolves around work these days, so I don't really have time to think about anything else. So..."  
H- "Oh come on Peyton, you can't fool us so stop beating around the bush."  
Peyton hesitates while thinking of how she should answer that question without causing any tension.  
"I do have someone on my mind."  
B- "Oh goody. Tell us more!"  
"Well, I don't want to say any names so don't ask. But this person has been on my mind for a while. I don't know if anything can happen because he's in a relationship. I don't think I'd be the one to make the 1st move, so unless he happens to read my mind somehow, he won't know how I feel."  
Brooke gets uneasy when she hears this information. Surely the high school drama was behind them. Peyton wouldn't think about trying to take Lucas now that they were married. The thought escaped from her mind just as quickly as it entered. She knew Peyton better than that this time. She was happy for her and Lucas. Wasn't she?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5- The guys and Nat return  
They could be heard from blocks away. All 4 of them were whooping and hollering as they made their way up the street back to Karen's Cafe.  
They opened the door to find the girls lost in conversation. They seemed to be on the subject of Brooke's store.  
Haley made the comment about Brooke needing to get baby clothes in stock. This is where Lucas intervened.  
"Wait a minute. Did I miss something?"  
H- "Oh you missed my announcement, but I figured Nathan would tell you." She glared at Nathan as if asking, why?  
N- "I forgot! I'm sorry." He turns to Lucas, "Luke, Haley and I are going to try to have another baby."  
Nat comes up and tugs on Lucas' pants leg with a smile.  
"Yeah Uncle Luke I'm going to be a big sister! Ain't it great!?"  
Lucas goes to hug Haley. "That's so great Hales. I'm happy for you and I hope everything works out. I can't wait to have more nieces and nephews! They're going to have a great basketball coach. By the way, out game was good."  
Keith puts his basketball under his arm and cocks his head. "You mean the game where you and I lost to a girl?"  
Nat- "Hey! Watch it! Me and my Daddy are a great team. We just practice a lot! Maybe you and Uncle Lucas should do that." She looks up at her father, "Right Daddy?"  
"You're right sweetheart. You're a good sport too. Why don't you and Keith go in the back room and color in the books ok?"  
"Ok" The kids say in unison and race to the room.  
Brooke rests her arm on Lucas's shoulder. "Lucas, I told them about our baby plans too."  
Karen- "Yes she did. I happen to think I'm way too young to be a Grandma, but I couldn't be happier!"  
She goes and pulls Lucas and Brooke into a hug. In her head she imagines what it would be like to hold her grandchild in her arms. All of a sudden, she wished the baby were already here.  
"Are you sure you want to wait 6 months? That's a long ways away!"  
Everyone laughs at the comment. Lucas puts his arm around Brooke. "We'll see Mom, alright?"  
The group continues conversation while Peyton's mind seems to wander. She thinks about what she told the girls earlier about her life missing something. It was true. She wanted what Haley and Brooke had. Peyton knew she had it years ago. Each day she seemed to miss it more, but hid her feelings well. She thought of telling the man she dreamed about of her feelings for him. She thought out loud, "No I can't be that stupid. I know if I say something, people will get hurt. What will Haley say? More importantly, what will BROOKE say?"  
She pushed the thoughts away. She could think about that later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6- Same day-middle of the night at Peyton's**

**Peyton was trying to sleep. It wasn't coming easy though. All she could think about was who she wanted to be with right now. She wished he were here to comfort her and tell her he would never leave her again Most of all she wished she had the courage to tell him how she felt. She glances over to her alarm clock. "Ugh. 2:15. I need sleep. I have to work." With that she finally drifted off in a deep sleep. **

**Her alarm clock started her awake at 8:30 and she managed to drag herself out of bed and into the shower.**

**The shower helped wake Peyton up. At this point the thoughts that plagued her mind through the night were far from her head.**

**By 9:30, she was ready to head to work so she made her way out the door.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7- Monday at THHS. Naley meet up  
Haley was going over her lesson plans before her next class started when she head a knock on her door.  
"Hey Hales, can I come in?" Nathan said, hanging his head around the corner.  
"Of course! What's up?"  
"Well, I wanted to ask you if we could kinda have a date tonight. You know, without Nataley."  
Haley was surprised by his comment. They hadn't been on a date by themselves since Nat was 2. Everything was easy for the family back then. Back before Nataley's health started going haywire.  
-Flashback-  
They were sitting in the room the doctors told them to wait in. He would be back in a few minutes, he told them. Both Nathan and Haley were scared out of their minds. They didn't have a clue what had just happened and they wanted to the doctors to explain it to them this instant!  
Nataley had started running a fever, then it seemed like she couldn't breathe right, so they rushed her to the Emergency Room. Haley watched the doctors maneuver her all kinds of ways, then touch her with things, and talk in medical terms to each other. All she could make out was something was wrong with her heart before they took her out of sight. She began to panic.  
"Nathan where are they taking my baby! I need to be with her! Let me go with her!"  
Nathan, trying his best to hold back his crying wife and his own tears said, "Haley, you need to calm down. It's going to be ok. Just let me go call Lucas."  
He loosened his grasp on Haley, making sure she wouldn't fall. He helped her to a chair then walked out into the hall. Once he was out of her sight Nathan felt tears forming in his eyes. He was trying so hard not to let them get the best of him. He needed to be strong right now. He's supposed to be the support system for Haley. But he didn't want anything to happen to his daughter. He pulled out his cell phone to make the call to his brother.  
"Luke, it's me. Nataley's in the hospital. You need to come quick. Call Brooke and Peyton. We don't know anything yet. The doctors just told us to wait and they took her."  
The doctors came and led them to a room. It wasn't a doctor's office. It looked more like a smaller waiting area with a couple of comfortable chairs and a long table in the center. It felt like they spent an eternity in that room when it was actually only 10 minutes. They had sat hand in hand anxiously waiting for the doctor and now they were finally going to hear the news.  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Scott. I am Dr. Andrews. I was helping your daughter when she came in."  
Nathan shook his head. "Please, can you tell us what's wrong with Nataley."  
"You get Nataley here just in time. It seems that she was born with a tiny defect in her heart. It's a little hole in the heart and it's getting hard for blood and oxygen to get into the heart. This is why she was turning a bluish color. She was having difficult time breathing."  
Haley felt like she was going to throw up. She held it back because she needed more answers.  
"Is she ok now? I mean you made her better right?"  
Well, Mrs. Scott we have her stable at the moment, but I'm going to be honest, we need to operate on her sooner rather than later because the hole will continue to deprive her of blood and oxygen. Doctors should've caught it when she was born, but it's easy to overlook with the hole being so small."  
"So, you need to operate on Nataley? When?"  
I want to do it tonight while we've got her stable. It probably won't be the last one she'll have as it may be necessary for her to have at least one more in her lifetime. Hopefully we'll get everything fixed tonight and she'll improve quickly because she's so young."  
Nathan shook his head in approval.  
"Do whatever you need to."  
-End Flashback-  
Haley was snapped back to reality.  
"Great! I can't wait! What do you have in mind?"  
"Nothing fancy. Maybe dinner and a movie."  
"That sounds fun to me. It should be good to go out on our own. I'll take care of finding someone to watch Nataley."  
Haley put her arms around her husband. When she looked in his eyes she saw how much he loved her. She kissed him with passion. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even notice that the bell rang for the next class to come.  
She heard a group of students enter the classroom making kissing noises.  
"You go Mrs. Scott, get you some!"  
Nathan and Haley pulled apart instantly. They were both embarrassed.  
Nathan's face was beet red. "I'll see you after school Hales, uh, Mrs. Scott."  
He waved goodbye and disappeared around the corner. Haley turned her attention to the class. "Alright everyone, you can start copying the notes off the board."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8- Brucas having lunch- Same day  
Lucas and Brooke were at their favorite place to eat lunch, Karen's Cafe. Yes, maybe they played favorites with their restaurants, but they truly loved eating at Karen's. The other diners were friendly, and hey, they knew the owner.  
Lucas took a bite out of his sandwich and set it down, chewing. Once he swallowed, he looked at Brooke.  
"So, have you given any more thought to what my mom said?"  
Brooke looked up from her food.  
"Oh, you mean about me getting pregnant sooner? I don't know Luke. I kind of just want to enjoy being married first before we have to think about bottles and dirty diapers."  
Lucas cocked his head and replied with sarcasm, "You mean, you'll be the one worried about dirty diapers. I think I had my share with helping my mom with Keith."  
Brooke pushed the comment aside. She wasn't worried about him trying to be funny at the moment.  
"So, do you really want to go ahead and end our newlywed phase with a baby?"  
"It is really up to you. Remember, you're the one who has to carry it around for nine months."  
Realization comes over Brooke. She hadn't thought of that. Oh, Lord, she thought. What will happen to my beautiful body? How much weight will I gain? She thought back to the night Lucas proposed. Before he got down on his knee they had seen a shooting star. He told her to close her eyes and make a wish. She wished that her life would feel complete. When she opened her eyes he was down on bended knee in front of her. Maybe this was it. A baby.  
"You know. I may blow up like a cow, but I can never get enough of the part where we make the baby!"  
Lucas was excited. He smiled at his wife. All he wanted to do now was take her home and get lost underneath the covers.  
"So, when do you want the baby-making process to begin?"  
Brooke looked at Lucas seductively.  
"How about you and me call into work and head home?"  
"That really sounds good to me", Lucas said.  
They pushed their food aside, said good-bye to Karen and sped home.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9- Same day- Peyton in her office at work  
It was around noon when Peyton looked at her clock last. For some reason all she felt like doing was sleeping. Probably from the lack of sleep last night, she thought. She finally made it to her last stack of paperwork to go through. Peyton found herself rushing through it. She was almost done when she was interrupted by a phone call. She reached to pick it up.  
"This is Peyton Sawyer. Can I help you?"  
"Peyton...?" The other line said.  
Peyton's heart felt like it had jumped up in her throat. What was happening Why did he have to call now? Had he somehow actually read her mind? All she could think about was that this was the man she still dreamed about. This is who she still had feelings for and he was calling her name.  
"Peyton are you there? Please don't hang up on me. We need to talk."  
Peyton switched the receiver to her other ear.  
"Is there any way you can meet me somewhere tonight?"  
Peyton tried to steady her voice to talk.  
"Yeah..sure...where at?"  
"Um, how about your house? I want to be as comfortable as possible when I talk to you."  
"Sure. Do you want me to make some food? Will there be anyone coming with you?"  
"No. It'll just be me this time."  
Peyton felt relieved. She might not be able to act herself around that girl.  
Peyton tried to think. "So, let's say around 6:30, my place. I'll fix lasagna and salad. Sound fine?"  
"Great." He said. "I'll see you then."  
Peyton didn't hang up the phone until she heard a dial tone on the other end. Did that really just happen, she thought to herself. What time is it again? 2:00..ok..so she had 4 1/2 hours until he arrived. 4 1/2 hours to pull herself together and act sanely.  
She finished her work in a hurry. Afterwards she needed to go to the grocery store to buy the foods she promised him she would have ready.  
Peyton had been in a frenzy since she left work. It seemed that she had too much to do and not enough time to get it all done.  
She started having 2nd thoughts about the whole ting. Why did she agree to this? Yes, she wanted to see him and be around him, but how would she get through this? Why did he have to call now? Oh well, all that mattered was that she wasn't the one making the 1st move, he was.  
-At 6:30-  
Peyton had prepared herself. She figured all of the cleaning and cooking would do that to her. And she was so grateful. She looked out the window. He's here, she thought. Alright, just be calm and act natural. When the doorbell rang she counted to ten slowly then made her way to the door. Here was now standing in front of her. It took all she had to keep from falling to the floor.  
He opened his mouth to speak, "Hello Peyton. You look great."  
Peyton tried to find words. She had so many things she wanted to say, but all that managed to come out was "Hello...Jake..."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10- Naley's date-Same day**

**-6:30 at restaurant in Tree Hill**

**Nathan was glad to finally have a good, quiet night out with his wife. They left Nataley at Karen's so that she would have Keith to play with.**

**Nathan looked across the table at Haley.**

**"So, have you decided on a movie yet?"**

**Haley nodded her head, still chewing her food.**

**"Well, I think I'm leaning towards a comedy. I don't know which movie. Just something we'll both enjoy. Is that ok?"**

**"Whatever you want Haley. Tonight's all about us. We deserve it, don't you think?"**

**Haley smiled. "Yes Nathan. I really do think so." She looked around the restaurant that Nathan had picked out. It was so beautiful.**

**"Thank you so much for planning all of this. I love you, you know that right?"**

**"I know. I won't forget it either. Always and Forever Haley."**

**30 minutes later they were at the movie theater. Before going in, Haley made the 1st call (she promised herself it would be the only call) of the night to Karen.**

**It took Karen a while to answer the phone and this worried Haley.**

**"Hello." Karen said on the other line.**

**"Hey Karen. It's me. How is she?"**

**Karen gave a sigh. "Well, after the police brought her back I started keeping a closer eye on her..."**

**Haley just stayed quiet on the other end until Karen busted out laughing.**

**"Haley, she's fine! She's being an angel. Did you want to talk to her?"**

**"No. That's fine. Just tell her we'll be there soon and we love her."**

**"Alright. Just enjoy yourselves. Nataley will be fine. Take your time. We'll see you later."**

**"Ok, Bye Karen."**

**"Bye Haley."**

**She returned to Nathan and assured him that everything was going good.**

**When the movie was over they made their way to the car and drove to Karen's house.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11- Brucas are at their house. Same day  
Lucas looks over at Brooke lying beside him in the bed.  
"Do you realize that we managed to stay inside this house all day, with the exception of lunch earlier? That was like 6 hours ago!"  
Brooke didn't notice, but she didn't care either. She liked being in their house with him. Especially when they were doing what they had been doing for the past 2 1/2 hours. She was exhausted.  
"I know. Hey..." She sat up straight, leaning against the headboard of the bed. She pulled the covers up around her chest.  
"I haven't talked to Peyton since yesterday. I figured she would call me, but I guess not. I'll go call her."  
Brooke gets up to search for her cell phone. Her best guess was that it was hidden somewhere beneath the heap of clothes that were thrown on the floor earlier. She finally finds it and hits the speed-dial button for Peyton.  
It must have rang at least 4 times and there was no answer. She called again. It was the same thing. Brooke knew she should be home by now.  
"Hey Luke. Peyton's not answering her phone. Do you wanna swing by there real quick. Just to check in."  
Lucas agrees with Brooke. After Peyton's incidents with a stalked, they didn't take many chances when it came to these things. Better safe than sorry. Peyton knew to keep her cell phone with her and she always made sure that it was set so she could hear it.  
Lucas and Brooke got dressed and made their way to the car. As they were pulling out of the driveway Lucas made a silent plea that everything would be ok. He hoped Peyton wouldn't need him to save her again. They made the trip to Peyton's house in silence.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12- Same Day- Jeyton**

**Peyton and Jake had moved into the dining room now. Peyton placed the food on the table and they began to eat. They only made small talk. Asking the usual questions- How is work? How's Jenny? How's Nataley and Keith? **

**When dinner was over they made their way to the living room to sit on the couch, taking their drinks with them. Peyton knew that she would need hers to keep her relaxed to hear whatever Jake had to say.**

**Since Jake had avoided the subject, so she decided to bring it up.**

**"So, are you gonna keep me hangin' here or are you gonna tell me what this was about?"**

**Jake looked a little nervous.**

**Peyton thought to herself, Uh-oh this might not be good. He didn't answer.**

**Peyton took initiative again.**

**"So, how's Audrey?"**

**Jake seemed irritated by the comment. He snarled back.**

**"Peyton she's fine."**

**"Is that why you're here? I have a strange feeling that it is."**

**Jake settled into the couch and turned to Peyton. It almost seemed as if there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.**

**"Yes it is. I wanted to tell you in person, so I decided to come here. I couldn't have asked you to come to Chapel Hill."**

**Peyton's stomach was turning. Was it the lasagna or her nerves? Either way she felt as if she would just throw up all over Jake.**

**"Audrey and I are getting married. She's also going to adopt Jenny."**

**She thought of that little girl. She couldn't deny that she missed her so much. How could Jake think that she could just handle all of this news?**

**Tears started swelling in her eyes. She didn't know whether to be upset with Jake or just plain out angry. Sure, she hadn't seen or spoken to Jake and Jenny in a year and a half, but they all had a bond that couldn't be broken. Didn't he know that?**

**No, no one could ever take her place in Jenny's life. Especially not Audrey!**

**She sat on the couch crying as Jake tried to comfort her.**

**"Peyton, I thought maybe-"**

**"Get away from me!" She shoved his hands away and stood.**

**Before she knew it her front door swung open.**

**It was Brooke and Lucas.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13- Still Peyton's house. Entering Brucas

Brooke glared at Jake. "What do you think you're doing here!?"

Jake tried to think of something to say. He didn't want to involve them just yet. They weren't going to make this easy for him.

"I…"

Peyton cut in. "He came to talk to me about something.

Lucas looked at Peyton. He saw the hurt in her eyes. "You've been crying. What's wrong?"

He looked at Jake. "What did you do now?"

"Uh-oh. Here it goes," said Jake. "OK, I'll go ahead and tell you because I know you'll find out eventually." He tried to think of a better way to put the news, but came up with nothing so he just blurted it out. "Audrey and I are getting married and she is going to adopt Jenny."

Brooke had made her way to comfort Peyton while Lucas was still eyeballing Jake. He realized that this man was one of his friends. He had nothing against him that he hadn't already forgiven him for, which was only hurting one of his friends. He wanted to talk to him like he was still his friend.

"Are you sure about this Jake?"

"Luke, we've been together for a year and a half. Jenny loves her. I love her. What's wrong with it? I came here to tell Peyton in person because I owed her that much."

Brooke was getting angrier by the minute. She finally spoke up to defend her friend.

"You're dang right you owe her that much! You and Peyton were together for 2 years until you up and left her for that skank Audrey!"

Peyton really didn't want to think about the past. Even after everything that happened she still loved Jake. Besides, he wasn't completely to blame for leaving her.

She remembered the train of events like they had just happened.

Peyton, Jake, and Jenny were happy. Very happy. Peyton and Jake wanted to get married. Peyton wanted to become Jenny's mom. Life was good. That's before things got crazy with the record label. Peyton was putting in longer hours. Jake found that he was talking more to Peyton's secretary, Audrey, than Peyton herself. Peyton never realized how much it was taking a toll on her relationship. Until it was too late. This went on for almost 3 months before Jake got tired of it. He packed up and left with Jenny and Audrey to go to Chapel Hill.

Peyton was devastated. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't wish she could have another chance. She wanted to go back and change everything. She wouldn't have put in those extra hours. She would have taken Jake and Jenny wherever they wanted to go. If only she had seen all of this a year and a half ago. She had no doubt that she and Jake would be married by now. Jake, Peyton, and Jenny would have finally been a family.

Peyton tried to regain her composure. She pushed the thoughts of the past aside.

"Brooke, Lucas, what did you need?"

Lucas put his arm around Peyton. "We just came by because you weren't answering you phone and we were worried. We haven't talked to you since yesterday."

Peyton wiped her eyes. "Well, I'm fine. And if you don't mind, Jake and I were about finished here."

"Are you sure Peyton? We can stay if you need us to." Peyton gave Brooke a hug.

"No, really it's OK. Once Jake leaves I'm going to go to bed."

Lucas and Brooke were hesitant of leaving her, but they understood.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14- The Next Day- Naley

Nathan, Haley, and Nataley were spending their Tuesday at the park. They tried to get in as much family time as possible while Nataley was not in pre-school. Nataley only attends 4 days a week. This was her day off during the week. They had really taken this time together for granted before they found out about Nataley's heart.

Nathan and Haley were sitting at the same picnic table they say at every Tuesday. It was mere habit.

They watched their daughter as she made her way from the top of the slide to the bottom, around the slide, up, and down again. She was full of laughter with each step. This was her favorite part of the playground. She would probably be out here for hours if it were possible. But, her parents knew that until she had her next operation she could not get real worked up.

Nataley could hardly enjoy being a 4-year-old because there were too many risks. Nathan and Haley were not about to let anything happen to their miracle baby, and she was just that. First, she survived in Haley's womb when she was hit by a car. Then, at 2 years old, she made it through a heart surgery.

"Look mommy! Watch me!"

Haley snapped back to reality. Nataley was making her way across the playground, weaving around poles, and sliding down the big, yellow slide.

"Yes baby. I see."

Haley looked at Nathan, who seemed to be lost in thought. "What are you thinking about? You've got that look."

Nathan looked at his wife. "Nothing really. I'm just thinking that I love being a father. I can't wait for more little ones to come along."

Haley looked around for Nataley. She found her swinging on the swings. She turned back to Nathan and spoke tenderly. "I know. I may have had my crazy moments when Nataley was born, but I can hardly wait to have itty-bitty babies around the house again."

Nathan smiled. He was about to reply to Haley when he heard a loud cry. He looked towards the playground to spot Nataley.

She was sprawled out on the ground. Haley was the 1st to get into action. She rushed towards Nataley calling her name. Natty just continued crying until Haley finally got to her side.

"Baby what's wrong? What happened?" Haley saw that Nataley was holding her arm.

"I tried going across the monkey bars like the other kids, but I couldn't reach. I fell. Mommy, my arm hurts!" Haley tried not to panic. She looked up at Nathan, who looked half as scared as she did. She hoped her voice would sound steady, for her daughter's sake.

"Nathan, go get the car. We have to get her to the Emergency Room."

Nathan ran as fast as he could back to the car. He pulled it around to Haley and Nataley. He watched Haley scoop their daughter into her arms and hurry to the car, getting in the backseat with Nataley still in her arms.

"Ok Nate. The closest hospital is 15 minutes away. Please hurry."

They made it to the hospital in 10 minutes. Together they pushed open to doors to the ER. They feared it would be de-ja-vu all over again.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15- Brucas- Same Day

Lucas and Brooke were riding in their car. Karen had called to invite them for lunch at her house.

They had been on the road for five minutes before either one spoke. Brooke was the one to break the silence.

"I don't know what to think about Jake being back in Tree Hill. Especially under these circumstances."

Lucas stole a glance at her then turned his attention back on the road.

"I know what you mean. It just doesn't seem fair to Peyton, you know? She put herself down after Jake and Jenny left. She thought she was doing the right thing by working to support them. Jake wasn't doing too much at the time. But I guess Jake saw it otherwise."

Brooke really did have sympathy for Peyton. She recalled how Peyton cried on her shoulder for hours after they left. She had a feeling that Peyton still cared for him. Peyton wasn't that hard to read. When she'd seen her and Jake together last night it didn't take long to realize that fact. Brooke just couldn't see why Peyton would still have feelings for him, if she even did.

She had wished that in the days after Jake left that he and Peyton could work it out.

Still, Jake left Peyton all alone. She didn't like that happening to one of her friends. So Brooke reminded herself that Jake was the bad guy in this situation. Peyton needed her and Lucas and they would most definitely be there for her. She brought her thoughts back to the here and now.

"Yeah. Guess so." She paused and tried to think of something more cheery. "Well, are we going back to bed after we eat?" She eyed Lucas seductively.

Lucas tried to keep his thoughts on getting to his mom's, but they seemed to wander. He wanted nothing more than to skip the whole lunch thing and head back to the house. That was the beauty of being married. The beauty of being married to Brooke. She was so enthusiastic. He didn't think she would warm up this fast to the idea of having children, but he was glad she did.

"Absolutely. I can't imagine anything else I'd want to do."

Brooke smiled and leaned as far over as she could and whispered in his ear.

"I brought home some new samples that came in this week at work. You want me to model a few for you?" She was talking about the new lingerie line that arrived at the store. She would pick from the samples the company sent as to which ones she wanted more of.

Lucas toyed with the idea in his head. He felt his pocket vibrate. He reached down to grab his phone and answered it.

"Hello…whoa, Haley, slow down…what? OK, we'll be right there. Yeah, we'll call Peyton and my mom. Bye."

Brooke had concentrated on Lucas waiting to hear what that was about. "What is it? Where do we need to go?"

Lucas stuck his phone back in his pocket and tried to find a place to turn around on the road he was on.

"That was Haley. She and Nathan had to take Nataley to the hospital. She fell off the monkey bars. They're pretty sure she's broken her arm. She wants us there in case they have to run tests on her heart."

Lucas had almost forgotten what Haley had asked him. He opened his phone again to call Peyton and his mother.


End file.
